Los Ishida no saben pedir perdón
by jacque-kari
Summary: Es un secreto bien guardado que de vez en cuando, a veces más frecuentemente de lo que uno creería, los hijos repiten los errores de sus padres como si fuese una cuestión hereditaria. ¿Qué más tendrá Yamato en común con Hiroaki aparte del evidente hecho de que ninguno de los dos sabe pedir perdón? [Para SkuAg por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Los Ishida no saben pedir perdón**_

 _Sorato/HiroakixNatsuko_

 _Para SkuAg_

Una jovencita que probablemente no pasaba de los diecisiete años irrumpió corriendo en el hospital Central de Odaiba. Su falda tableada que iba a juego con su chaqueta, ambas prendas parte de su uniforme, se movía al compás de cada uno de sus apresurados pasos para llegar hasta el puesto de Informaciones y preguntar por el ala de Emergencias.

Tras hacer una venia de agradecimiento a la mujer que le respondió, declinó usar los elevadores y abrió la puerta de la derecha que conducía a las escaleras.

Subió los cuatro pisos corriendo, con la falda elevándose a cada salto que daba, hasta que llegó a su destino.

Una vez allí se permitió apenas un par de segundos para recuperar el aliento y preguntar por el paciente al que venía a visitar.

Habitación 1203, al fondo a la izquierda.

Fue mirando cada puerta por si acaso hasta que dio con ella. Puso una mano en la manilla y luego de dudar un instante, se regañó a sí misma por ser tan tonta y entró sin golpear.

Tal vez de haber golpeado el joven que estaba adentro habría alcanzado a componer al menos una mueca de dolor.

Pero el escenario que se encontró al interior del cuarto de hospital fue muy distinto. Hiroaki estaba ahí, sentado en la camilla de espaldas a ella, riendo… riendo después de haber tenido un accidente _grave_. ¿No era eso lo que le habían dicho por teléfono?

No estaba solo. Rodeándolo estaban sus amigos, que reían también con él. Sus risas explotándole en los tímpanos a la muchacha.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Hiroaki se detuvo en mitad de una carcajada y se volteó a verla. La joven que estaba allí, luciendo acalorada y con un gesto que parecía endurecerse más a cada segundo, conforme su mente elaboraba teorías a toda velocidad y el peso de la verdad le caía encima, no era otra que Takaishi Natsuko.

—Natsu…

—¡Pero qué tonta! —replicó ella con una sonrisa que era de todo menos amistosa—. Por supuesto que interrumpo algo.

—Pu-puedo explicarlo…

—Claro que puedes, ¿pero qué hacemos? A mí se me da mejor, ¿lo intento?

Resultaba evidente que ella estaba enfadada y que no se estaba molestando en ocultarlo. Cada una de sus palabras destilaba veneno. Hiroaki supo que incluso con sus antecedentes, que eran bastantes, jamás la había hecho enojar tanto.

—Natsuko, por favor.

—No, déjamelo a mí. Tú… —levantó un dedo para apuntar acusatoriamente a uno de los chicos que acompañaban a Hiroaki, el que enseguida se congeló en su lugar; culpable era lo que parecía gritarle con ese gesto sin siquiera entreabrir los labios—. Me llamaste y me dijiste que Hiroaki había tenido un accidente en moto, ¿cierto o no?

—Ci-cierto.

—¿Y de quién de todos ustedes fue la idea? ¿Puedo apostar? Apostaría todo mi dinero a que fue tuya, Tachibana.

Un joven moreno y de sonrisa socarrona levantó las manos como si acabara de ser detenido por un policía.

—Qué poco objetiva, Takaishi. Lo dices porque te caigo mal. *1

Pero la chica, a pesar de su acusación, no lo miraba él. Sus ojos no se despegaban del que era el protagonista de aquel patético montaje que excedía por mucho a un mal chiste.

—¿Hiroaki? —preguntó.

No tuvo que especificar para que el aludido comprendiera lo que le preguntaba.

—Sí, fue idea de él —reconoció en un susurro.

—Y me imagino que estaban riéndose de mí antes de que llegara, ¿no?

—Eso no es… —Hiroaki calló al darse cuenta de que no tenía sentido mentir—… del todo cierto —concluyó.

La joven sonrió, un gesto desprovisto de gracia y, en cambio, frío y despectivo.

—Te has superado, Ishida. Esto es demasiado…incluso para ti.

Y con esas palabras que al _seudo accidentado_ le sonaron a una condena, una condena cuya letra pequeña decía que lo había arruinado todo definitivamente con ella, Natsuko se giró sobre sus talones y salió con un portazo.

Si Hiroaki la siguió o no, aquello no es relevante. Al menos no por el momento. Pero sepan desde ya que esa no fue la última pelea de la pareja. De haberlo sido, dos rubios que formaban parte de los niños elegidos nunca hubieran nacido.

Bastantes años más tarde, con toda la sorpresa que conlleva una coincidencia así, una pareja conformada por uno de esos chicos protagonizaría una escena semejante a la de sus progenitores. Quizás las historias sean cíclicas y estén destinadas a repetirse, quizás simplemente padre e hijo tenían más en común de lo que ellos mismos creían y el espejo delataba cada mañana, o quizás solo sea cosa del destino, al que le gusta divertirse a costa de los mortales.

-.-

Sora cerró con un portazo.

Decir que estaba enojada se quedaba corto. Sería un patético eufemismo. Pero mentiría si dijera que enojo era todo lo que experimentaba en aquel momento. Junto al coraje también sentía dolor, dolor por haber sido víctima de una mentira tan cruel, y muy por debajo de eso, un alivio que no se permitió disfrutar.

 _Yamato estaba bien…_

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se refregó los ojos, tal vez esperando inconscientemente que el chico saliera a disculparse con ella.

Dejó pasar los segundos, pero eso no sucedió. Ni siquiera Jou, siempre tan correcto, asomó la nariz. Aquello era nuevo.

Más desilusionada de lo que podía soportar estar, volvió a erguirse y caminó lentamente hacia la salida del pasillo.

De repente se sentía sin fuerzas. Supuso que a causa de la carrera desde su casa al hospital y al rápido cambio de emociones que significó pasar del miedo al alivio y del alivio al enfado. Era mucho para procesar en tan poco tiempo. Había estado tan asustada…

«Sora, no quiero asustarte. Él está bien, ¿de acuerdo? No fue nada grave, solo… está un poco magullado, pero lo están viendo ahora»

Esas habían sido las palabras de Jou. Demasiado confusas, demasiado condescendientes como si quisiera ocultarle algo. El tono tembloroso de su voz no ayudaba.

«No te entiendo, tienes que ser más claro… ¿quién…?»

Pero su amigo la interrumpió antes de que formulara la pregunta.

«Yamato tuvo un accidente»

Cuatro palabras. Cuatro palabras que le dieron sentido a todo lo anterior, pero que también la hicieron desmoronarse, cayendo sentada sobre su cama. Ella había estado preparándose para salir de casa, recién bañada y con la ropa ya puesta.

Le preguntó dónde estaba y salió corriendo al hospital. Se olvidó de que tenía una cita con Mimi, que podía haber usado una bicicleta o tomado un taxi. Simplemente salió corriendo porque sintió que si se detenía un solo segundo, se caería. Todo su cuerpo y sus pensamientos se alinearon en una sola dirección: llegar lo más pronto posible.

Caminó hacia la máquina expendedora y rebuscó en sus bolsillos por alguna moneda perdida, ya que en el apuro de salir obviamente no había llevado su monedero. Tampoco el celular… Mimi debía estar vuelta loca llamándola, pero no tenía caso preocuparse por eso, apenas tenía un par de monedas que le alcanzarían para un café. Su cuerpo necesitaba cafeína, así que primero se lo daría y luego solucionaría el resto.

Levantó la mano para echarlas por la abertura y una de las monedas se le resbaló. Al agacharse a recogerla escuchó unos pasos acercándose, los pasos de una mujer que iba en tacones, y los vio detenerse justo a su lado. Eran negros.

Tal vez alguien quería usar la máquina. Se levantó rápidamente y abrió la boca para disculparse y decirle que de inmediato terminaría, pero fue entonces cuando se encontró con unos ojos que conocía muy bien. Unos ojos que conocía, en el rostro incorrecto. La que la miraba e iba en tacones obviamente no era Yamato, sino su madre.

—¡Se-señora Takaishi! —musitó sorprendida.

¿Qué hacía allí? Yamato y Jou no habrían extendido su broma de mal gusto a más personas. No a la madre de él… su padre tal vez, ¿pero a Natsuko? No lo creía posible.

La mujer la observó con seriedad, poniéndola un tanto nerviosa, y más cuando Sora se dio cuenta de que era probablemente la primera vez que hablaban directamente y a solas. No podía recordar una ocasión anterior.

—Me alegra que me recuerdes —le dijo ella, aunque no sonrió para avalar sus palabras—. Tú eres Takenouchi, ¿cierto? La novia de mi hijo mayor.

Sora entreabrió los labios sin querer, casi formando una "o" perfecta. ¿Cómo es que ella sabía que eran novios? Yamato no hablaba con ella, no que le contara al menos. Podría decirse que su relación era lo que se dice "complicada".

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado pasmada con la boca abierta, como una tonta. La cerró de golpe.

—Sí —respondió—. Por favor dígame Sora, y disculpe que me haya quedado tan sorprendida, es que no pensé… quiero decir, no sabía que usted supiera que Yamato y yo somos novios.

—Oh, lo dices porque él y yo no hablamos mucho, ¿cierto? Sucede que mi otro hijo, Takeru, me cuenta cosas de su hermano de vez en cuando… después de todo Yamato sigue siendo mi hijo y yo…

—No tiene que explicarme nada —levantó ambas manos temblorosas—. Yo… lo entiendo.

Natsuko suspiró, como si la pelirroja acabara de liberarla de una gran carga. Resultaba claro que no le agradaba mucho hablar de ese tema. A su hijo tampoco, y aunque Sora no la conociera a ella, lo conocía a él.

—¿Te ibas a comprar un café? —preguntó la mujer señalando la máquina.

Sora siguió la dirección en la que estaba apuntando y asintió. Casi se había olvidado de lo que hacía allí.

—¿Te molestaría acompañarme a la cafetería? El café es mejor allá, yo invito.

Sora se tensó. Se preguntó qué podría querer, todo le resultaba demasiado repentino.

—Lo lamento si te he puesto nerviosa. Tal vez estoy siendo muy directa, pero hay algo que necesito hablar contigo. Te aseguro que no estoy aquí para hacer el papel de la suegra antipática.

Esas palabras resultaron ser las indicadas, pues automáticamente la chica relajó los hombros y se sintió más calmada.

Le dijo que aceptaba y la siguió rumbo a la cafetería, donde tras comprar dos cafés encontraron una mesa en el rincón, un tanto más apartada del resto que eran ocupadas en su mayoría por médicos en su horario de colación.

—Bien, señora Takaishi. Usted dirá —dijo Sora mientras revolvía el contenido del vaso de cartón.

Definitivamente era mejor que el de la máquina.

Natsuko le dio un sorbo a su café antes de hablar y la pelirroja se encontró a sí misma comparándola con Yamato cuando bebía algo. No era que su novio fuese muy delicado o femenino, pero reconoció la misma elegancia en la forma en que elevaba el vaso para llevárselo a los labios.

—De acuerdo. Te pedí que habláramos porque supuse que ya te enteraste del fiasco del accidente…¿me equivoco?

Sora parpadeó, confusa y sorprendida. ¿Habían metido a la señora Takaishi también en eso? Era demasiado…

—¿A usted también le mintieron?

—En parte, verás… por lo que sé Yamato le pidió ayuda a su amigo que es médico para poder fingir que había tenido un pequeño accidente.

La chica asintió.

—Pero este chico, ¿Kido? —preguntó para confirmar, obteniendo un nuevo asentimiento de parte de Sora—. Marcó el número de Takeru por error y empezó a hablarle antes de percatarse de que no eras tú…

Sora contuvo las ganas de cubrirse el rostro por lo tragicómico de la situación. Parecía ser que el superior Jou no podía evitar ser un tanto torpe de vez en cuando.

—Takeru estaba conmigo y se preocupó, así que lo traje aquí y me enteré de todo. Yo iba de salida cuando te vi. Tropezaste conmigo…

—¡Oh, cierto! —recordó ella, pues efectivamente había chocado con una mujer en su camino a la habitación en la que estaba Yamato—. ¡Lo siento mucho! Iba apurada, no la vi…

Natsuko sonrió, y esta vez un poco del brillo de esa sonrisa iluminó sus ojos. Sora se descubrió comparándola una vez más con su novio. Ambos sonreían poco, pero cuando lo hacían transformaban sus rasgos.

—No te preocupes. No te pedí que habláramos para reprochártelo. Cuando me di cuenta de quien eras, supe que estabas muy nerviosa por ver a mi hijo y entendí la prisa.

—De todos modos lo lamento. Sobre todo ahora que sé que no es verdad… —murmuró bajando la mirada.

—Ya te lo dije, no tienes que preocuparte. Además, cuando te vi entendí por qué Yamato había armado toda esa mentira. ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta? Si es mucha indiscreción no me respondas.

—Dígamelo y lo sabré.

—¿Por casualidad ustedes dos han estado discutiendo?

Sora la vio con sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿También se lo habría dicho Takeru?

—Sí, llevábamos un par de días sin hablarnos. Por eso cuando Jou llamó y dijo que había tenido un accidente corrí hacia acá. No soportaba la idea de que le hubiera pasado algo y lo último que pudiera recordar de mí fuera nuestra pelea o las cosas que le dije cuando estaba enfadada. Jou dijo que no era grave, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era que había tenido un accidente. La palabra se repetía dentro de mi cabeza una y otra vez…

—Eso es lo que pensé.

Sora alzó la cabeza abruptamente. Por un segundo casi se había olvidado de la presencia de Natsuko y ahora no podía creer todo lo que había dicho, lo fácil que se abrió frente a ella, a quien no conocía bien. Sus mejillas se colorearon por la vergüenza.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Que esta escena se me hace muy familiar. Conocí a una pareja hace mucho tiempo que pasó por una situación así. El chico hizo enfadar a la chica y ella no quería hablarle, y como él no era muy bueno disculpándose se le ocurrió que si inventaba un accidente, ella se preocuparía y bajaría la guardia lo suficiente para que arreglaran sus problemas. Claro que no fue idea de él exactamente, sino de uno de sus amigos… él en el fondo era un buen chico. Un chico creído y testarudo, tal vez algo perezoso, pero un buen chico que no había sabido hacer las cosas bien.

Por unos segundos la pelirroja se limitó a observarla en silencio. Había escuchado con atención su historia, esa historia que no parecía en lo absoluto sacada de un cuento pero tampoco la experiencia de alguien más. Conocía la dinámica, la frase "esto le pasó a una amiga, o mejor aún, a la amiga de una amiga", esa molesta frase con la que intentas pasar desapercibida, logrando por el contrario poner una cruz sobre tu cabeza que le termina anunciando a todo el mundo que estás hablando de ti misma pero es más fácil inventarte un alter ego. Por eso a pesar de que no conocía a Natsuko Takaishi, supo que esa historia no era de nadie más que suya, suya… y por simple lógica y una corazonada, de Hiroaki Ishida.

Mientras la escuchó hablar también la observó. La mirada perdida y desenfocada mirando dentro de sus recuerdos, los codos sobre la mesa y las manos entrelazadas para acunar su mentón, una sonrisa pequeña, pequeñísima, tirando de sus labios, y por sobre todo, la sutil fragilidad que expelía.

A pesar de no haber hablado antes con ella, sí la había visto un par de veces y en todas esas ocasiones no le pareció más que una mujer muy segura y firme, siempre un poco a la defensiva, una postura semejante a la de Yamato, aunque nunca hasta ahora se hubiera dado cuenta de que los había comparado inconscientemente dentro de su cabeza ni de que era por lo mucho que conocía a su novio que había podido leer tan bien la postura de ella.

En cambio, mientras le contaba esa historia que se suponía no era suya, le pareció ver por primera vez un punto de flaqueza, como si hubiera apartado apenas un centímetro esa armadura que llevaba para protegerse del mundo. ¿Estaría llevando sus especulaciones demasiado lejos? No lo creía.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Natsuko dio un respingo, saliendo del ensimismamiento en que se había sumido.

—¿Con qué?

—Con ellos… ¿ella lo perdonó?

—Lo hizo, aunque también lo hizo sufrir un poco antes de hacerlo. Él se lo merecía de todos modos.

La sonrisa que Natsuko enseñó entonces fue muy distinta a las de cortesía o esas pequeñas sonrisas reservadas para unos pocos, fue una sonrisa sagaz, ligeramente ladeada…un poco como la de Yamato.

Sora contuvo unas burbujeantes ganas de reír que provenían de la ironía de la situación. Hasta hace una hora atrás habría jurado que Yamato era casi una copia de su padre en todo. Tal vez sus ojos y el cabello rubio eran herencia de su madre, pero aquellas características palidecían al lado de un montón de gestos inconscientes que eran calcados a los de su progenitor. En cambio ahora veía a Yamato en Natsuko, lo veía en todas partes, en sus sonrisas pequeñas y las burlonas, en esa indiferencia que a momentos rayaba en la apatía y que ocultaba a una persona como todas, en la elegancia, en todo.

—Lo que intento decirte con esto, Sora… —siguió hablando con cautela—. Es que aunque no sé los motivos exactos que llevaron a Yamato a fingir el accidente, estoy segura de que no lo hizo con mala intención ni quiso preocuparte. Estoy razonablemente segura de que habrá sido idea de alguien más y la cosa se le salió de las manos…

Sora pensó que lo que le decía podía ser cierto. Jou no era la mejor opción para que la llamara. Era médico, sí, pero se daba muchas vueltas y eso solo logró inquietarla más de la cuenta.

—No lo estoy justificando ni pidiéndote que lo perdones, nunca haría eso, solo intento que veas las cosas desde su lado —suspiró—. A veces cuando lo veo pienso que se parece más a mí de lo que creía, más de lo que quisiera, porque le heredé esa hostilidad que le demostramos a todo el mundo…

—Señora Takaishi —la interrumpió Sora—. No se preocupe. Sé cómo es Yamato y que seguramente no lo hizo con mala intención. Pero le agradezco su ayuda. Temo que estaba tan enfadada que me habría costado mucho más tratar de ponerme en su lugar sin usted.

—De nada, me alegra haber sido de ayuda —con esas palabras se levantó de su asiento y Sora se apresuró a imitarla.

—¿Ya se va?

—Sí, tengo cosas que hacer…

—¿Entró a ver a Yamato?

—No, yo esperé afuera y Takeru salió a explicarme todo.

—¿Y no quisiera, ya sabe… entrar a saludarlo?

Natsuko le dedicó un gesto extraño que a Sora le pareció condescendiente. La clase de gesto que los adultos les dedican a los niños cuando intentan explicarles algo fuera de su comprensión, algo que su ingenuidad no les permite ver.

—Hasta donde sé, no soy la persona favorita de mi hijo ni tampoco a la que querrá ver ahora mismo.

—Eso no es verdad, sé que puede parecer que…

—No te preocupes, sé que no me odia, pero tampoco tenemos una relación precisamente fluida. No lo expongo a mi presencia ni él me expone a la suya. Las cosas son complicadas entre los dos.

—Pero podrían no serlo tanto… —insistió Sora, y enseguida pensó en que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado atrevida, sin embargo, la mujer frente a ella no mostró signos de encontrarse molesta por su intromisión.

—Lo sé. Tal vez en otro momento, y gracias por acompañarme a tomar un café.

—Gracias a usted —susurró ella, haciendo una pequeña venia antes de verla marchar—. ¡Señora Takaishi!

Natsuko se detuvo, sus tacones dejando de hacer eco en la pequeña estancia. Se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Solo si no es mucha indiscreción.

—Tú respondiste a mi pregunta, así que creo que es justo.

Por lo visto, ambas tenían un concepto del respeto y la justicia muy similares.

—Su historia… sobre el chico que fingió el accidente y la chica que lo perdonó…

Los ojos de Natsuko se abrieron un poco más, demostrando que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—No le pasó a un par de conocidos, ¿o si?

La mujer sonrió con esa calidez que apenas se atisbaba en sus ojos.

—Eres una muchacha muy lista. No necesitas mi respuesta.

Y se marchó. Sus tacones volviendo a resonar en su camino hacia la salida como si alguien hubiera puesto _play_ a una canción pausada. El mundo siguiendo su curso.

-.-

—¡Natsuko!

La muchacha se detuvo de golpe. La verdad es que Hiroaki se había tardado más de la cuenta en seguirla, pero al final había actuado como siempre, tan predecible.

Lo dejó llegar hasta ella, pero no se volteó a mirarlo. No le daría el lujo de mirarla a los ojos y derretirla con esa expresión de cachorrito a medio morir. Sus ojos la traicionaban, la ablandaban, le daban paso a él a sus sentimientos y cada vez le resultaba más difícil resistirse.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cuando el silencio comenzó a hacérsele insoportable, sobre todo siendo tan consciente de la presencia del chico a sus espaldas, como si su calor corporal la abrazara.

—Sé que me equivoqué, ¿está bien? Soy un soberano estúpido. Lo arruiné, me pasé de la raya…

—¿Y qué esperas que haga con eso?

Los labios de Hiroaki le temblaban y respiraba erráticamente, intentando hallar las palabras que sabía que no encontraría. No había forma de que Natsuko lo perdonara, no importaba lo que dijera.

—Nada. No vas a perdonarme, lo sé.

Natsuko se tensó. ¿Se estaba dando por vencido tan rápido?

Toda la rabia que sentía por él empezó a hervir en su sangre. Se volvió con brusquedad.

—¿Estás dándote por vencido?

Hiroaki levantó la mirada del suelo, sorprendido de que no se hubiera ido ya.

—Sí, sé que no hay nada que…

Una cachetada atravesó el aire y lo golpeó en plena cara. Natsuko estaba llorando y se odió a sí misma por eso, por mostrar debilidad, ¿pero qué podía hacer?

El chico tenía esa fastidiosa cualidad de atravesar su armadura y dejarla expuesta. Hacer que mostrara más emociones de las que en toda su vida había enseñado a nadie.

—¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?

—¿Tú te preocupas por mí? —a pesar de que la pregunta pretendía ser irónica, burlona, su expresión titubeante lo desmintió.

La sonrisa trémula en sus labios gritaba inseguridad, todo lo contrario a lo que le gustaba aparentar con ella.

—Más de lo que te mereces —contestó ella, limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su chaleco.

—¿Será… que me quieres?

Ella rio.

—Por dios, Hiroaki. No me harás decirlo a mí primero.

Él se tomó su tiempo para asimilar sus palabras, o más bien lo que había detrás de ellas, el mensaje implícito. Suspiró.

—¿No te he dicho ya que te quiero?

Natsuko negó. Ya no lloraba, sus lagrimales parecían bajo control otra vez, al menos de momento.

—Está en todo lo que hago —dijo él—. Cada maldita cosa que hago, pensé que tenía un cartel en mi frente todo este tiempo…

—Sin embargo no lo has dicho —replicó la chica, orgullosa.

La Natsuko de la que él se había enamorado era así, altiva, un poco soberbia, menos segura de lo que aparentaba pero con una excelente capacidad para aparentar, y todo eso estaba bien.

—Te quiero —soltó de golpe, con un tono carente del romanticismo pretencioso con el que se había dedicado a acosarla desde que la conoció, con un tono quizás hasta brusco, tosco, como si quererla lo enfadara.

Entonces dio un paso hacia ella y lo repitió.

—Te quiero.

Dio otro paso, pero ella ya había avanzado hacia él y antes de que el tercer te quiero fuera pronunciado, sus labios se encontraron, las manos de ella viajando automáticamente hasta el cuello de su camisa para sostenerse.

«Yo también te quiero», le dijo ella en ese beso. Las palabras que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta ni siquiera para sí misma.

-.-

Alguien golpeó a la puerta.

Yamato bufó.

¿Acaso otra enfermera vendría a revisarle los signos vitales? No era como si fueran a cambiar en diez minutos…

Estaba bien que hubiera hecho todo ese teatro para atraer a Sora, pero cuando le pidió ayuda a Jou no esperó que llevara el asunto tan lejos.

Volvieron a golpear.

—Adelante —replicó con frialdad.

Tal vez era Jou que venía a decirle que ya podía irse después de todo, cosa que le agradecería porque comenzaba a sentirse claustrofóbico en ese lugar. Necesitaba salir, ir a ver a…

Sus pensamientos se callaron, porque su amigo definitivamente no era pelirrojo ni usaba uniforme femenino…que supiera.

—Sora.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó ella desde el umbral.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo incorporándose sobre la cama.

—Creí que no estabas herido.

—No lo estoy, es… no quiero hablar de eso.

—Pues yo vine a hablar de eso.

—¿Viniste a terminar conmigo? Hazlo rápido y vete.

Sora lo observó en silencio. A veces, cuando reaccionaba así, casi podía imaginarlo en cuatro patas como un gato, replegado sobre sí mismo y mirándola con desconfianza, midiéndola, preguntándose si podía confiar en ella o no.

Un gato huraño y asustado, más lo segundo que lo primero.

Meditó sobre la respuesta que debía darle hasta que estuvo segura de que lo mejor era decir la verdad.

—No, Yamato. No vine a terminar contigo…

—¿Y entonces?

El gato dejó de enseñarle los dientes, pero seguía a la defensiva, alerta a cualquier mínimo movimiento. Siguió a Sora con la mirada cuando avanzó un par de pasos y se sentó en una silla cercana a la camilla.

—Vine a darte la oportunidad de que te disculpes.

—Sora…

—Sé que te cuesta hacerlo y sé también que lo sientes, pero necesito oírlo…

—¿Crees que podría no estar arrepentido? Lo único que he hecho es maldecir una y otra vez por aceptar un plan tan estúpido…

—¿Puedo preguntar de quién fue la idea?

Yamato sonrió de lado.

—No necesitas mi respuesta.

Sora lo miró atónita, experimentando un pequeño _déjà vu_ al oír las palabras de Natsuko en labios de su hijo.

Lo sabía, tenía que ser Taichi y esa fue la confirmación que necesitaba.

—Me pregunto cómo puede ser más fácil para ti aceptar hacer esta locura en lugar de decir lo siento…

—No lo sé, cuando intento decirlo las palabras simplemente se van —le interrumpió él, con cierta brusquedad—. Sé que fue una idea estúpida, solo… estaba desesperado, supongo.

La chica suspiró y decidió cambiar de tema. Lo peor que puedes hacer es arrinconar a un gato asustado.

—Me encontré con tu madre afuera…

El efecto fue inmediato. Yamato levantó la cabeza de golpe con la sorpresa pintada en cada uno de sus rasgos.

—¿Mi mamá? —el apelativo casi sonaba extraño en sus labios, ajeno—. ¿Ella estuvo aquí?

—¿Takeru no te lo dijo?

El rubio negó.

—Al parecer ella estaba con él cuando Jou lo llamó por error, y lo trajo hasta acá.

—Sin embargo no entró.

Sora no pasó por alto el toque de reproche mal disimulado en su voz. Su postura, sin embargo, decía otra cosa. No hablaba de un chico tan resentido como dolido, triste, y aquello le partió un poco el corazón. Pensó que pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de verlo así, con una expresión corporal tan honesta. Yamato siempre era muy compuesto, muy firme… como Natsuko. Se preguntó si ellos no sentirían como si se vieran en un espejo estando frente al otro. Asumió que nunca se habían mirado tanto como para saberlo.

—No entró porque no quiso incomodarte. Me dio a entender que es algo así como un pacto tácito entre los dos.

El chico asintió con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada de la cobija descolorida que lo cubría hasta la cintura.

—Pero hablamos unos minutos, me invitó un café y me contó la historia de un chico que se inventó un accidente para llamar la atención de la chica a la que quería y que ella lo perdonase por ser tan idiota algunas veces.

Esta vez el rubio alzó la cabeza, no con el apuro de antes, sino con calma, hasta encontrar los ojos de Sora.

—¿Ella…dijo eso?

—No hablaba de ti —sonrió Sora—. Hablaba de ella…y de tu padre, o eso creo.

—¿Tratas de decir que mi padre hizo lo mismo que yo para que mi madre lo perdonara?

—Eso parece. Y a tu mamá le pareció que tú estabas haciendo lo mismo, así que me pidió que tratara de entenderte.

El gesto de Yamato ahora le resultaba irreconocible a Sora. Si hubiera tenido que apostarle a algo, habría dicho que reflejaba un poco de sorpresa, acompañada de una pizca de escepticismo desteñido con una emoción extraña, la expresión de quien por primera vez descubre que es querido, tal vez. Fuera como fuera, era una expresión que no había contemplado nunca en su rostro, pero que no parecía ser mala. Aquello la alentó a seguir.

—No quiero meterme y sé que no me corresponde a mí decirlo, pero creo que tal vez ella se preocupa por ti más de lo que piensas. Incluso sabía que somos novios, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Desde luego, Takeru es un chismoso —fue la ácida réplica que obtuvo que, sin embargo, a la chica le sonó vacía, sin fuerza.

—Ya tengo que irme —susurró levantándose en el acto—. Se suponía que me vería con Mimi en el centro comercial hace horas y me dejé el celular en casa, así que debe estar muy preocupada.

«Y furiosa», añadió para sí. Seguro que como mínimo le retiraba la palabra por una semana.

—Hasta luego, Yamato.

—Sora, espera.

La detuvo cuando ya había alcanzado la puerta. Ella no se volteó.

—Lo lamento…

Tal vez fue mejor que no se volteara. A él no le habría gustado que observara el sonrojo invadiendo sus mejillas, sin embargo, lo privó de la sonrisa que invadió el rostro de ella.

—Está bien. Ya no estoy tan enfadada, pero gracias por decirlo. Nos vemos cuando salgas del hospital.

Y salió, dejando dentro del cuarto a un Yamato dividido entre el alivio que suponía haber arreglado las cosas con Sora, el enfado de estar todavía atrapado ahí quizás hasta cuándo, y por último, el extraño e indefinido sentimiento que había generado en él saber que su madre podía seguir siendo su madre estando tan lejos, y más aún, comportándose como una.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

Espero no haber transgredido muchos de tus headcanons con esta historia, Sku. Tenía esta idea hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y en algún momento me dije que si iba escribir Sorato de nuevo (creo que esta idea es de antes del otro que te escribí) debía hacerlo para ti, porque no es que las ideas sobre esta pareja abunden en mi cabeza, y porque es una idea que realmente tenía muchas ganas de plasmar. La relación de Hiroaki y Natsuko me atrae mucho y era necesaria para la trama, así que he ahí la razón de que también aparecieran y tuvieran su momento de protagonismo.

Espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, pero sobre todo que tengas un bellísimo día.

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

*1.- Tachibana es un personaje de Príncipe del tenis (?) xD Vale, me pongo seria. Lo cito porque es un personaje que inventé en un fic de Hiroaki y Natsuko que tengo, y de hecho, este fic podría perfectamente considerarse dentro de ese universo. De allá viene el hecho de que Natsuko y Tachibana no se lleven muy bien, así como la forma en que veo la relación de los padres de Yamato y Takeru.

Historia comenzada el 27 de agosto y terminada el 3 de septiembre


End file.
